Previously heavy articles having an enlarged or bulbous portion and a generally flat portion such as a railway car side (the side sill and/or side plate constitute the bulbous portion and the side sheet constitutes the flat portion) were lifted by a manually assembled clamping assembly. This assembly included an angled shaped plate which engaged the bulbous portion and a flat plate which engaged the opposite face of the side sheet. Fastening bolts were inserted through the abutting plates and then a crane hook was inserted through larger aligned openings in the two plates.
Attachment of these fastening bolts was time consuming. Furthermore, if large articles such as a railway car side were placed vertically on the shop floor, it was often difficult for the operator to locate himself on a ladder in position to apply the clamping assembly to the bulbous portion.
One object of the present invention is to provide a crane and clamp assembly for lifting heavy articles having a bulbous portion and a generally flat portion wherein the clamp assembly can be controlled to automatically engage the bulbous portion without manual attachment of fasteners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crane and clamping assembly which can pick up heavy articles having a bulbous portion and a generally flat portion from both a vertical and a horizontal resting position.
Another object is to provide a crane and clamping assembly which can be controlled from the clamping assembly or from the crane.
Other objects will be apparent from the following description and drawings.